smlfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Mario Goes to Bali! Part 1
Mario Goes To Bali! Part 1 is the 394 episode of the SML Movies which it was the best episode by fans Synopsis Mario Goes to Bali,Indonesia with his family and friends! but the goverment said that they have to go to the beach on day 3! Plot The video starts with Bowser Jr and his friends in the living room watching tv but suddenly The news came and said *BREAKING NEWS MKAY An 6.9 earthquake has hit the lombok province of Indonesia which is near Bali and The Indonesian Goverment announced that they will go to the beach in August 13 2018* and Bowser Jr and his friends was talking that An earthquake came to the island and then Mario and Rosalina also saw the news they decide to book a trip and mario goes into the playroom and invite Jeffy to it but jeffy dosent have a passport and mario will make it for him and He invited Chef Pee Pee Chef Pee Pee said to Bowser Jr and his friends that they will go to Bali and they was exicted but he talk to chef pee pee that the Indonesian goverment said us to go to the beach in August 13 and an earthquake happened and chef pee pee understand Mario invited Black Yoshi that they will go to Bali but he dosent have a passport he brings his xbox and mario say i will make it for you and mario tried to invite boswer but he has no passport and id card and mario walks out books and pack thier stuff The next day Bowser Jr wake up by Chef Pee Pee Saying that (JUNIOR WAKE UP WHERE GOING TO BALI IN 10 MINUTES PACK YOUR STUFF BRING THOMAS AND DO WHATEVER) Junior packs his stuff and he took a bath later his friends ring the doorbell and they packed thier stuff along with ken and Junior bring them into the living room ready to get out Jeffy goes without anything and the taxi leaves the house to the Passport maker station and mario sends jeffy and black yoshi in a Hurry minute to make a Passport it took 2 minutes and then runs back to the taxi and goes to the Airport the guy said You will go to New York to go to a flight to singapore and then bali then they wait and Junior gets a happy meal from mcdonalds he finish it with his friends Black Yoshi finds a plug to place his xbox and he plays it for 2 hours until the flight was ready They walk into the gangway Black Yoshi tried to play xbox in the plane but the worker said Please take the electronics away and he take away they later Bowser jr Joseph Cody talked in the plane but chef pee pee was at the middle seat Bowser jr in window the plane leaves to New York 2 hours later the plane arrived at new york Later Chef Pee Pee took Bowser jr and his friends into the city for 1 hour and they go back to the airport and boards the plane to singapore later they arrived All of them go to the city to meet the merlion Bowser jr and joseph said WOW THAT LION IS COOL Jeffy pooped into the river and mario got shocked They got to the taxi and runs to the airport in a Hurry Minute chef pee pee goes to the airport with bowser jr and his friends and black yoshi it was evening 6:50 then they got a 2 hour flight to bali they sleept in the plane and jeffy smack his diaper the plane arrived at 9 pm they wake up at Ngurah Rai International Airport They go into Denpasar city to Inna Bali Hotel by a taxi and they sleept Black Yoshi plays call of duty until 10 pm Characters * Mario * Jeffy * Rosalina * Black Yoshi * Chef Pee Pee * Bowser Jr * Joseph * Cody * Goodman * Bowser * Indonesian Taxi Man Triva * This is the first apperance of Indonesian Taxi Man. * This proves that Bowser dosent have a passport. Category:SML Movies Category:Videos Category:Extremely Popular Videos Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Bowser Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Brooklyn T. Guy Episodes Category:Rosalina Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:Black Yoshi Episodes Category:Egent 8 episode Category:Chef Pee Pee Episodes Category:Goodman Episodes